North Vision Song Contest 20
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 19 |nex = 21 | Green = | Green SA = | Purple = Y | Red = | Yellow = Y }} North Vision Song Contest 20, often referred to as NVSC 20, will be the twentieth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Albania due to their victory in the nineteenth edition. Location Albania is a country in Southeast Europe, bordered by Montenegro to the northwest, Kosovo to the northeast, the Republic of Macedonia to the east, and Greece to the south and southeast. It has a coast on the Adriatic Sea to the west and on the Ionian Sea to the southwest. It is less than 72 km (45 mi) from Italy, across the Strait of Otranto which connects the Adriatic Sea to the Ionian Sea. The modern 28,748 km2 territory of Albania was part of the Roman provinces of Dalmatia, Macedonia and Moesia Superior. After the collapse of the Ottoman Empire in Europe following the Balkan Wars, Albania declared independence in 1912 and was recognized the following year. The Kingdom of Albania was invaded by Italy in 1939, which formed Greater Albania, before becoming a Nazi German protectorate in 1943. The following year, a socialist People's Republic was established under the leadership of Enver Hoxha and the Party of Labour. Albania experienced widespread social and political transformations in the communist era, as well as isolation from much of the international community. In 1991, the Socialist Republic was dissolved and the Republic of Albania was established. Bidding phase Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 3 August 2016 at Rogner Hotel Tirana in Tirana. As the pre-qualification round would take place after the draw, the spot for the two PQR qualifiers were drawn first. The big 6 countries were then drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the thirty-eight countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The running order of the semi-finals and the final of the edition will be decided by producers appointed by both the NBU and the host broadcaster RTSH. The running order of the semi-finals is scheduled to be revealed in the middle of August. Sneak peeks and betting odds There will be seven sneak peeks in this edition with seven to eight countries in each sneak peek. The countries were divided into the sneak peeks according to the order of the songs announcement with the songs that were announced first being in the first sneak peek. The broadcasters can post their result for each of the sneak peeks ranking the songs from first to last. The betting odds of the edition will be based on the rankings in the sneak peeks. The average rank of each country represented the country's odds to win the contest. Participating countries The NBU decided that due to the twentieth edition being an anniversary edition, one NBU Associate Broadcaster would be invited to compete, in order to promote cultural and musical diversity in the competition. A final is to be held between applying associate members, from which the winning country will be able to pass onward to the grand final. Fifty-three countries participate in the edition. Six countries returned to the contest: Belarus, Croatia, Ireland, Macedonia, Morocco and Portugal returned to the contest after their one-edition absence. Three countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Egypt being no longer entitled to take part in the edition due to sanctions given by the NBU. Serbia announced their withdrawal citing financial difficulties and a forced participation in the Pre-Qualification Round as their reason, while Monaco stays withdrawn for another edition due to low interest. Returning artists Six artists return after having previously participated in the contest so far. Malou returns after previously representing Greece in the seventeenth edition, finishing 13th in the semi-final with the song "Tous Eipes Pos". Jadranka Barjaktarović returns after previously representing Montenegro in the sixteenth edition, finishing 15th in the semi-final with the song "Mambo". Va Va Voom returns after previously representing Liechtenstein, under the name Börni, in the ninth edition, finishing 23rd in the final with the song "Trails of Troubles". Alice on the Roof returns after previously representing Luxembourg in the fifteenth edition, finishing 13th in the final with the song "Easy Come Easy Go". Kristína returns after previously representing Slovakia in the third edition, finishing 13th in the final with the song "Viem Lebo Viem" and in the twelfth edition, finishing 3rd in the final with the song "Ta Ne". Lauren Aquilina returns after previously representing the United Kingdom in the eighth edition, finishing 10th in the final with the song "Lovers or Liars". Associate Broadcasters Final Pre-qualification round Eight countries will participate in the tenth pre-qualification round. Semi-final 1 Albania, Kazakhstan, Sweden and the Associate Finalist will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Germany, Poland, Spain and the Associate Finalist will also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Incidents * : ABC announced their entrant without it being approved from the council. Therefore the country was disqualified from competing in the Associate Final. * : Broadcaster TRM has not been able to fund its expensive budget to the NBU and has delayed the payment of their debt to the NBU; putting the safety of Moldova in the contest at risk. The NBU granted Moldova to pay their debts at an extended deadline towards the 21st edition. * : RTCG originally intended to take part with "Loto Devojka" performed by Goga Sekulić feat. Mc Despo. Shortly after the song was revealed, the entry was declared as a cover song, originally performed by Bulgarian artists DJ Stancho Shampiona feat. Andi, and therefore disqualified. For the official entry, another internal selection had been made. * : Several media reported that the chosen entry "Ojo por ojo" by Aneeka was invalid due to being a cover. This was later declared as false by the NBU. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : Broadcaster ERTU was no longer entitled to take part in the North Vision Song Contest #20 due to sanctions given by the NBU. * : TMC revealed to the NBU that they had no interest in returning to the competition yet. The broadcaster also stated that a future return is definitely not ruled out. * : On 19 July 2016, the Serbian broadcoaster RTS announced that they would withdraw from the edition, citing financial difficulties and a forced participation in the Pre-Qualification Round as their reason. However, the broadcaster also announced that they hoped to be back for the next edition. NBU non-members * : Nessma announced on 6 June 2016 that they had no interest in returning to the North Broadcasting Union and the competition after last participating in the sixteenth edition. External links * Forum Category:Editions